isshuukan_friendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Yuuki Hase
Yuuki Hase (長谷 祐樹, Hase Yūki) is the male protagonist of Issuukan Friends. He is a high school student who notices that Kaori Fujimiya (Yuuki's classmate) is always alone. He endeavors to be her friend even after learning that she loses every memory of her friends each Monday. Physical Appearance Yuuki is very white-skinned (almost pale-looking) and slightly slender boy with light brown hair and brown eyes. He is usually seen wearing his school uniform consisted of a white shirt, blue tie, dark brown pants and a brown cardigan. When not in school, Hase wears standard teenage-looking clothes. Often, a collared shirt and shorts with rubber shoes. Personality Yuuki's easily seen trait throughout the whole series is his apprehensiveness. Instances in the media have depicted Yuuki as hesitant and almost fearful of moving forward and taking the first step. He is also quite simple-minded, as he can be pleased and displeased by very seemingly minor details. However, he is very headstrong and bold when he finally comes to a decision, and will not rest until he has seen his decision through. Yuuki can get easily jealous and mindful of certain things, such as the instance when Kaori Fujimiya talked about Shougo Kiryuu so much that Yuuki was beginning to get jealous. In this regard, Yuuki is naive and impulsive, often acting before thinking when he is aggravated. He also sometimes jumps to conclusions, further worsening the situations he gets himself in. However, Yuuki is kind by nature, and likes to socialize with people as a normal high-schooler would. He treats everyone with an equal amount of respect and kindness, save for people he has gotten to know better (in the case of Hajime Kujou, they aren't quite friends.) He tries to be considerate and polite as much as possible, though there are instances where his emotions can get the better of him and this doesn't turn out so well. Plot Yuuki Hase/Synopsis Relationships Kaori Fujimiya It has been heavily indicated that Yuuki has a romantic interest in Kaori since day one, and this is still heavily implied up until now. He is clearly aware of Kaori as a woman, and has shown interest in Kaori as a lover. However, it has been clear that Yuuki puts Kaori's feelings first, deciding to start out as her friend more than once in the entire story. He desires a close relationship with Kaori, and this comes to him in the form of friendship. Through the course of the story, Hase has learned to appreciate Kaori as a person and a friend, and to support and spend time with her as a friend should. Hase has feelings of protectiveness over Kaori, possibly due to his underlying emotions and feelings for her as well as the relationship that he currently has with her. He cares for her above all else, willing to injure himself or spend however long it takes to do something for her, as evidenced by the time she had misplaced her diary. Perhaps due to knowing that her relationship with him resets once a week, any protectiveness of Hase has doubled or tripled in effect of that knowledge. Shougo Kiryuu Shougo and Yuuki are friends and it would appear as though Shougo takes on the role of the consultant and mature character in their relationship. Hase seems to find him dependable and reliable despite his cold, ruthless personality, often coming to Shougo about his problems and troubles. There are times when Shougo's attitude irritates Hase, such as the time of Kiryuu's first meeting with Kaori. Hajime Kujou Hajime and Yuuki were initially not under good terms, due to Hajime being the cause of Kaori's memory loss the first day he transferred to the same school as Yuuki and Kaori. Over the course of the story however, Yuuki learns more about what happened and is quick to accept Hajime into his group, much to Hajime's surprise. Both Hajime and Yuuki are similar in that both have hoped that Kaori would consider them to be her special friend; due to this, both have been able to connect well. Plot Main article: Yuuki_Hase/Synopsis Trivia * The name Yuuki 'means "to help" (祐) ('yuu) and "tree" (樹) (ki). Gallery Tumblr n3nukko7qf1qdpo2no1 500.gif F2af49ca90af3f24bdbb8353e6ed4dfbcebbaa30 hq.gif Yuuki-hase-58995.jpg Hase yuuki.png Lunch-on-the-roof.jpg OWF3-noscale.jpg アニメ『一週間フレンズ。』PV第2弾 "長谷祐樹編"|Yuuki Promo Category:Characters Category:Male Characters